Edoardo Romano
Edoardo Romano aka "Little Edoardo" is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Loves: Green Peppers Hates: Soap Operas Little Edoardo is the founding member of the Romano Family Quartet. He is the elder of the family and father of Bruna and Carlo Romano. In the quartet, Little Edoardo plays percussion, and is a master of the bongo drums. Appearance ''' '''Edoardo is a short elderly man, who shares the same height characteristic with Georgito with medium-tone skin and a little bit of grey hair. He wears a white collared shirt with a red tie and a pocket with a green trim, red pants, and brown shoes with green laces. History As confirmed in the blog, Edoardo had a wife Giordana, who passed away before the series started. However, as of Papa's Pastaria, he has remarried, tying the knot with Olga in his hometown of Portallini. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 onions (All) *4 olives (All) *4 anchovies (All) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *Sliced to 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Rare Patty *Mayo *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Well-Done patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Hot sauce *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint Sundae with Strawberries *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Toast *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Pancake *Honey *Pecan Waffle *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Boneless Wings *4 Parmesan Boneless Wings *4 Green Peppers *4 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Sauerkraut *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Fiori Rosini (Penne on other holidays) *Cathedral Carbonara (Garlic Basil on other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *5 Pickled Eggs (Meatballs on other holidays) *2 Meatballs (Green Peppers on other holidays) *2 Green Peppers (No other toppings on other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet French Cruller with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Red Velvet Round Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Red Icing **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Wasabi Boneless Wings * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings * 4 Red Peppers * 4 Green Peppers * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Capicola *8 Olives *3 Green Peppers (top left half) *3 Anchovies (bottom left half) *Well-done bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Paska Bread (Rosemary Focaccia on other holidays) with Asiago Cheese *Sliced Salami *Sauteed Onions *Sauerkraut *Mustard *Pickled Eggs (Deep-Fried Pickles on other holidays) *Well-Done *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Espresso Drizzle (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Countdown Candies (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Countdown Candies (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Streamer (Gummy Onion in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Red Velvet Crust * Tutti Frutti Filling (1/4) (Cherry in other holidays) * Toffee Filling (2/4) * Fudge Filling (1/4) * Spiral Crust (Chocolate Crumb Topping in other holidays) * Caramel Drizzle (Whole Pie) * 8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner) * 9 Yum n' M's Cookies (Outer+Center) (Butterscotch Smooches in other holidays) Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: 50 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 63 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 24 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 63 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 61 Trivia *He usually has almost-large orders, but not as large as Big Pauly's. *He is the only customer who orders burgers with all three cooking times (rare, medium, and well done). *Hot Doggeria is the only game which he is not unlocked in 20+ ranks. *He is usually unlocked late in games. *His late wife is named Giordana Romano. *He and Captain Cori are the only customers to order more than one breakfast base item in Pancakeria. *He is the first character to be frowning; despite never being a closer, he seems to frown often, yet at times he does smile. *He was the first Romano Family Quartet member to have a Flipdeck. Unlocked toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Sauerkraut. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pickled Eggs. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Strawberry Fluff *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Crushed Peanuts. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Pickled Eggs. Order Tickets Little Edoardo's Pancakeria Order.png|Edoardo's Pancakeria Order Little Edorado burgeria HD.png|Edoardo's Burgeria HD order edoardofreezeriahd.jpg|Edoardo's Freezeria HD order Edoardo's Cheeseria order during Easter.png|Edoardo's Cheeseria order during Easter Little Edoardo's Cheeseria Order.png|Edoardo's Cheeseria order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 10.48.25 AM.png|Edoardo's Bakeria order during New Year. Little Ed.jpg|Edoardo's Bakeria order Gallery Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png EdoardoPerfectCupcakeria.PNG Littleedoardoperfectorderinburgeria.png Screen Shot 2015-05-01 at 8.28.06 PM.png|What a wonderful date for Little Edoardo and his wife! PerfectEdoardo!.png Waving Romanos.png Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Edoardo and Olga's wedding invitation Thumbs Up - Little Edoardo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png|3 Romano family members together Poor Little Edoardo.png Valentines2013.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Little Edoardo.png not what he was expecting.png (Pastaria) Little Edoardo before Star Customer.png Little Edoardo in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Little Edoardo.png OLGAA.PNG|Little Edoardo Dining with his Wife. Carlo and edoardo.png|Edoardo at the Donuteria with his son A Cupcakeria 29.PNG A Cupcakeria 27.PNG A Cupcakeria 26.PNG Funny Little Ed.jpg|LITTLE EDOARDO'S EYES ARE SMALL!!!!! Edoardo 1.jpg|Little Edoardo Stuffs his face with Cotton Candy The romanos on there bus.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png|Edoardo angry with his donuts at the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.14.19.png Lil' Ed HD 1.jpg (Donuteria) Little Edoardo before star customer.png Little Edoardo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Little-Eyed Edoardo loves his perfect taco! LittleEdoardoperfect.png|Another perfect order, this time to Lil Edoardo. E + O.png|Little E. and Olga waiting for cupcakes Nits.PNG Like daughter, like father.png EdoardoDoesNotApprove.PNG little cupcake.jpg Little Edoardo - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Little Edoardo Style B in Papa's Bakeria Little Edoardo Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Little Edoardo loves his pie! waiting on the line.png|Little Edoardo and Bruna Romano are waiting on the line Fan Art Hella 01.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:E Characters